Orações no Escuro
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: <html><head></head>Do que é feito o coração de um líder deposto? ['verse: A Outra Chance]</html>


**Disclaimer: Super teria rolado AmixZoi em Crystal se eu fosse a Naoko.**

**Essa fic faz parte do 'verse de A Outra Chance.**

**Beta: aclockworKat. Todo meu amor, como sempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Orações No Escuro<strong>

_"Não cresça tão rápido  
>E não abrace o passado<br>Essa vida é boa demais para durar  
>E eu sou muito jovem para me importar"<em>

_Muse - Blackout_

Minha senhora, é tão diferente agora, tão jovem. Confunde-me um pouco que, uma vez mais velha que o sóis e os planetas, seja mais jovem que eu, que sempre me considerei tendo uma existência tão pífia perto da sua. A luz que a senhora emana também nunca foi tão forte quanto agora, tanto que temo me aproximar demais. Mas não se engane, mantenho minha distância não por me achar pouco merecedor ou pelo altruísmo que julga que tenho com minha aceitação muda, como bem disse: a senhora não me conhece.

Se eu temo sua luz não é por nenhum sentimento nobre, mas por puro medo do que esta pode vir a revelar. Eu temo os cantos escuros de minha alma. Temo as partes de mim que são fáceis de manipular, dos resquícios corrompidos de minha essência e para onde não ouso olhar, não quero que a senhora ou o Master vislumbre, nem por um segundo que seja. Midori raramente está correto em suas suposições, mas nunca esteve tão errado quanto no dia em que me chamou de "líder destemido" em sua presença, dificilmente eu poderia estar mais assustado do que estou neste momento.

Minha senhora, como consegue? Como faz isso por tanto tempo e desde tão terna idade, quando eu, mais velho e acostumado a lidar com responsabilidades mil, o peso do nome de meu pai e duas famílias inteiras sob meus ombros, ao ver-me em posição semelhante a sua chego a adoecer, não forte o suficiente sou esmagado pelo peso da vida de meu Senhor e meus irmãos.

E ainda assim, a despeito de meus temores, minha fraqueza faz com que, como pífio inseto que sou, me volte a sua luz, me volte a senhora.

Para queimar e desaparecer.

Não que eu tire real proveito, não que tenhamos longas conversas de como ser um bom e verdadeiro líder. Não sou cínico o bastante para desejar tal coisa e a senhora não procura intimidade em mim, quando o faz, vejo em seus olhos se arrepende instantaneamente. A única falha em sua postura de soldado sempre foi seu rosto expressivo e essa existência lhe deu uma inocência infantil, faz de seus olhos conchas d'água onde não ouso mirar-me, temendo ver refletida a verdade de uma alma humana que jura não me amar mais e que preferia que eu não estivesse aqui. Eu gostaria de não sentir a mágoa que isso causa ou queria que ela fosse o suficiente para que eu a odiasse, mas tenho que aceitar que essas são ideias impossíveis. Olho-te ao longe, engano-me com mentiras de que o faço em busca de simples conforto na referência, imaginando-me seu igual pelo menos nos detalhes superficiais, mas desvio o olhar quando notado. Fujo de qualquer migalha de reconhecimento que possa dar-me, qualquer coisa que possa destruir minha frágil ilusão, por medo de me queimar com a verdade, de finalmente enxergar que não há nada por trás de seu sorriso, por medo maior de que por trás deste encontre desprezo.

Um covarde, senhora, um covarde até o fim.

Mas é impossível que nossa distância se mantenha absoluta, não importa meus esforços ou sua frieza. Sua luz sempre será atração irresistível para qualquer um, mas principalmente esta pobre alma que já foi banhada por esta tantas vezes, por tantas vidas... Persistente é sua tendência a correr para longe, senhora, mas sempre acabar em meus horizontes, como um eremita que se nega a se guiar pelas estrelas e acaba andando em círculos no deserto.

E a senhora também tem se enganado com ilusões de oásis ultimamente.

Talvez seja em erros que estejamos fadados a nos assimilar mais.

Nossas vidas tomam caminhos separados como ramificações de um rio, mas mesmo esses são afluentes de uma mesma fonte, como se fossemos feitos da mesma água. Ainda posso ver o quão luta para manter essa provisória vida humana, assim como faço com a minha, levantando cedo, fazendo um trabalho que se antes me definia, hoje me parece um simples passatempo. Cultivando laços com pessoas que compartilho um nome que logo não significará nada, mas não fazem parte de minha verdadeira família. O sangue do útero não é mais grosso, afinal, que as águas da amizade forjada pelo dever e mágica de Elysion. De minhas margens vejo seu coração partir com facilidade, a senhora sempre amou tão rapidamente, tão intensamente, procurando intimidade com quem quer que ofereça.

Às vezes tenho inveja disso também.

Ofereço-te concelhos, palavras vazias, senhora, tentativas ridículas de preencher o espaço entre nós, não sei como suporta ouvi-las. Se nossos lugares fossem trocados não teria tanta paciência, já a teria a mandado para o inferno.

Mas eu sempre fui uma criatura pretenciosa e gosto de me perder em minha própria ironia, gosto de pensar que estou contribuindo para sua felicidade me mantendo nos limites das cercas fincadas a sua volta, ainda assim, me mantendo próximo o suficiente para estar sempre em seu campo de visão, sempre disponível.

Uma figura patética, realmente.

Me pergunto se assim que seu guardião de Mau sempre se sentiu, me questiono mais ainda como ele conseguiu sair de sua órbita o suficiente para constituir família com Lady Luna, como dizem. Parece-me que até mesmo felinos tem mais sucesso do que eu em se livrar do vício que a senhora causa. Não sei se conseguirei tal vitória um dia, nem ao menos sei se o quero, eu que sonho com overdoses. Eu sempre amei devagar, mas profundamente. O tempo só aumenta meus afetos e eu te amo faz muito, muito tempo, Minako, ou que nome queira usar, as diferenças no caráter não são profundas o suficiente para criar efeitos contrários em meus sentimentos ou confusão como faz nosso amigo em comum.

Talvez eu até mesmo tenha carinho especial por essa versão de olhos azuis e risos fáceis. Devia tê-los na vida passada, mas quando penso em Helena as cores são opacas ou douradas, os risos são mudos.

Não importa o nome que ostente, era Hator antes de Helena, amo Minako como amo Venus também. A senhora está para sempre entranhada sob minha pele, seus mil nomes fazem cicatrizes no meu coração.

E jamais se esqueça, senhora, sou pretencioso demais para acreditar num adeus eterno, cínico demais para me desapegar pela falta de amor, tolo demais para perder as esperanças.

Se quiseres brincar de ser mortal nesta vida, fingir deusa não ser, viver teus dias na ilusão de uma efemeridade que não lhe pertence. Quer ter tua pele tocada, teus lábios marcados, tua presença regozijada por outros não eu.

Que assim seja.

Se recuse a crescer, preserve a pouca inocência que lhe resta e que há tanto lhe foi negada. Se recuse a abandonar a doçura da vida nova que lhe foi dada, faça isso por Kunzite, faça isso por Saitou, pela bela e trágica Helena, mas principalmente por Minako que nunca pode ser uma adolescente normal. Aproveite os poucos anos dela que ainda lhe restam. Não tenha medo. Vindo de mim pode soar irônico, mas que a ironia me mate e te dê vida, pode não confiar em mim, senhora, e tem todo o direito de não o fazê-lo, mas, se a oportunidade surgir, cuidarei pessoalmente para que não tenha mais que defender seu direito a uma vida assim.

É a única promessa que te faço.

Enquanto isso, meu amor pode esperar, como já esperou por milênios no ar, incondicional e imutável, nem maior ou menor. Energia conservada no vácuo de existências desperdiçadas. Ele não tem pressa, ele não tem início ou fim, ele só é.

E vai ser para sempre, atrás das portas das câmaras escuras de meu coração. Nas palavras que lhe digo, no olhar que sempre lhe velará, nas minhas orações mudas.

E exatamente como a senhora me disse uma vez: eu a entendo.

Eu a compreendo e não acho justo que tenha que se desfazer desse presente tão doce que vossa Princesa lhe concedeu. Eu não quero te roubar nada, que direito teria eu?

Eu que já a fiz perder tanto...

E espero de coração que aproveite essa existência, que viva tudo que puder nela enquanto pode, pois creio que esse tipo de vida inocente é muito boa para durar, a senhora melhor do que ninguém sabe disso.

Negue sua divindade sete vezes na frente do espelho e rejeite sua luz tanto quanto eu a temo, não caia em tentação outra vez, eu a livrei de todo mal, protetora, e lhe estarei esperando na próxima vida...

Ou nessa, se de ideia mudar.

Mas não há pressa.

Enquanto isso, assoprarei as chamas das velas, cobrirei meus olhos com véus de insensibilidade, apagarei outras luzes e farei da escuridão minha morada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Outra fic que foi basicamente um parto, mas não tão irritante de escrever quanto Eros. Nasceu na minha necessidade de fazer um estudo de personagem do Kotei e ainda não me sinto satisfeita... Primeiro decidi que Kotei não é alguém que usa a palavra "você" num monólogo interno, ele é formal demais para isso, também queria dar um ar lírico ao nosso ex-coroinha, um ritmo a de reza, mas a segunda pessoa do caso reto é um pronome tão brega para ouvidos tupiniquins, acaba ficando pedante, então basicamente eu tive que escrever uma fic na segunda pessoa sem usar a segunda pessoa. É, eu me odeio. De qualquer forma, o caso é que nosso Lorde Comandante precisa de um plot o mais rápido o possível. **

**Em compensação fiquei feliz em, finalmente, usar Blackout numa fic, pode não corresponder ao desafio, mas nossa! Queria um motivo para usá-la em fic desde que eu tinha uns 15 anos!**

**É isso, beijos.**


End file.
